Reed Yuriko
Appearance Reed wears a black toque with a wide yellow line going around the middle and spiky dark blue hair sticking out in the back, he usually has an innocent face but he can look serious when the time comes. his guild mark is on his right forearm below that bottom of his back hand he wears a dark grey jacket with black around the shoulders with a black T-shirt with red stripes underneath, he wears a gold bracelet with a ruby on it but its underneath his sleeve so we don't see it often. He wears brown paints that is tucked underneath his boots, he sometimes wear other close but he is mostly seen with these. Personality Reed is calm and playful at the same, always joking around and showing off his magic in front of the pretty girls around him not just at the guild but in the city as well and acts like he doesn't trying to, he pulls pranks on his guild mates whenever he has the chance and toys around with his opponents, he can get serious when he has to and if he does he fights alot better He loves his guild with all his heart but like every member of Warror Angel Guild he hates to fight in a group battle he prefers one on one but will team up with his guild mates if he has to, he enjoys watching his guild mates battle to test their strengths but will never get involved or chalenge anyone. History Not much is know about Reed except that not to long ago before he joined the the guild he had an ability to heat the air around him making fire continuously scorching around his body lie an aura, but that power was uncontrollable and kept melting objects near by and badly burning people that comes close, eventually he came to the Warrior Angel Guild so that a wizard there could help control it or even better get rid of it. The current master informed him that his ability is actually a type of fire magic and taught him not only how to control it but how to give it form which is called Fire-Make Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: Reed has a special kind of fire magic that heats the air creating fire, before he realized it was magic it was thought to be some sort of ability and due to his lack of knowledge and experience he couldn't control his power but now he has mastered it and uses it for all sorts of way * Heat Wave: Using the fire he can attack with a blast of heated orange colored air currents that flows towards the opponent like waves making them hot and weak and also causes them damage * Fire Blast: controlling the fire around him, Reed can focus it into a massive blast of fire its consider one of his strongest attack he has * Fire Resistance: Dude to his magic he is unaffected by any source of heat meaning he can wear his jacket with his shirt while strolling threw the desert without complaint, fire magic won't be able to do much damage either but he can still get damaged by it Fire Make: a type of magic where he can mold his magic to take on any shape either static regular object or active living creatures, and use them however he pleases, the power of his Fire-Makes is as strong as he is but his creations is limited to his creativity * Fire-Make Sword: Reed can make his fire take the shape into a sword where the hilt curves upward towards the blade and attack the opponent, although it's made of fire it is able to feel solid so it is able to cut the opponent, block attacks, and weild it * ** Fire Dual sword: same as the fire sword he can make 2 of them to attack but the forms are different each time and his style of fight is also different for every different form he makes * Fire-Make Battle Ax: Reed can make the fire take the form of a double-sided ax with a blade sticking at the top middle, the ax has more strength then the sword and can even throw it at his opponent * Fire-Make Lance: Another weapon Reed can make fire take form, it's in the shape of a arrow-head blade over his hand and forearm where he makes a type of arrow head blade on his hand and attack and can extend it at a long range but limited ** Fire-Make Lance Barrage: same as Fire-Make lance he can make multiple arrow heads but hurl them at the opponent * Fire-Make Volcanic Blaster: Reed can make a type of hand held cannon out of fire that shoots the Fire Magic: Fire Blast magic but is much more concentrated then the Fire Magic: Fire Blast, resulting in greater damage * Fire-Make Fire Armor: Reed can form fire to cover his body to reduce powerful magic attacks an also burn the opponent if they touch him but it requires massive magic energy that he only uses it when is getting his by strong magic and it vanishes after a short period of time * Fire-Make Wings: Reed makes wings on his out of fire and is able to lift for flight, flapping its wings can great a gust of wind, it is a combination of static and active ** Flight: The fire make wings is able to lift him off the ground and fly threw the air but he's not fast * Fire-Make 7 Beast Assault: A kind of active magic where he makes 7 giant beasts made out of fire and attack the opponent at once, However he is unable to make anything else while more then half are active ** Sea Serpent: A huge serpent made out of fire flies there the air as if it was swing in water ** Panther: A tiger like creature that charges at the opponent like a wild cat hunting its prey ** Ape: A ape like on mt. Hakobe out of fire that smashes the opponent and uses brute strength ** Bull: A bull made of fire charges at the opponent with great power ** Wolf: A wolf made of fire that also like panther hunts u don't like its prey and at when it sees a chance ** Shark: A shark made of fire that like the Sea Serpent flies threw the air like its swing and chomps on the opponent ** Gator: A aligator made of fire that patiently waits for the opponent to get close and then attack * Fire-Make Fire Golem: one of his greatest attacks that makes a giant being made of fire and attacks the opponent with great power but can only stay in one play * Fire-Make Dragon: Reed most powerful attack that makes a fire dragon smaller the originals but big enough and attacks the opponent ** Flight: Since its an exact form of a dragon it has wings which allows it to fly ** Fire breath: like ordinary dragons the Fire dragon can shoot fire from its mouth * Expert Weapon Specialist: Reed as proven to be to extremely great at wielding the weapons made by his Fire-Make and is skilled enough to how to use them * Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Reed is skill not just with weapons but with fist as well, he is able to take on a large group of wizards without using mage, he's not only skilled but he's fast to able to block a barrage of bullet fast fists with ease from a dark guild grunt